What Hurts The Most
by ArtemisMarieConcerto
Summary: This is my first one shot. Its about everyone losing someone important. To find out who it was, please read. And please don't flame. I'm not in the mood for it. Enjoy! R


What Hurts The Most

By Sarathesoulspiritprincess

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own everything else but Maria, Ricky and the other shadow clan Members. I hope ya'll like this.

There we were at the edge of the Graveyard. The graveyard that I'd come to hate. The graveyard where he lay for all of time but it wasn't just anyone who'd passed on. It was one of the most important people I had, my younger brother…Melros Karashimu. It wasn't easy to be here today, the day of his funeral. But I knew I had to be. I needed to see him for one last time. Even if it was in his casket since I'll never see him again. My name had been changed to Urameshi after being adopted into Yusuke's family as his step sister. But my true name will always be Artemis Marie Karashimu.

"I just can't believe this is happening…why him? Why wasn't it me?! It's not fair.." Those were the first words out of my mouth. It was hard to believe that someone who was so full of life could be gone so quickly. But I had to face reality, Melros was truly gone. Kurama and the others were by my side, just like I knew they would be.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault; you couldn't have saved him, Artemis. Just know that we're always here for you.." Kurama said. I knew he was trying to help but I still couldn't help but feel guilt over his death.

"It just hurts..how could someone do such a thing? Why him of all people? Its not fair!" I could feel the tears running down the edges of my eyes and onto my face. They trickled down as I wept over the loss of my dear brother.

It was then time to walk over to the casket. The casket that held the one who'd always been there for me my whole life, the casket that held Melros. I just couldn't help but burst out crying over him. I had raised him since he was very young, three to be exact. I just didn't want to believe that he was gone. It hurt too much to think of such a thing. But the reality was that he couldn't and wouldn't be back.

It was now time for the ceremony to start. In the very middle, I gave a bit of a life story for him. One that I knew he would remember in the next world.

"I can remember the day that Melros came into this world. I was three at the time and I just couldn't wait to see him. That evening, I'd run into the room just to see the smile on my mothers face. It was almost magical, that smile.

"I then saw our father who was also smiling. I knew he was proud to be his father and mine too. A few years passed and our parents and my identical twin sister Apolla were killed. That was the day I took up the role of raising him. I wasn't about to lose him too.

"A few hundred years passed. We were almost inseparable. Today reminds me that there is only this one life to live. This one life that we had been given could easily be taken from us. And for him, it has. So I would like everyone to remember him for his courage and strength. For me, I'll remember him as the one you can never forget." With that I went to sit down.

Everyone was crying now, even Hiei of all people. I could tell that this had hit them all pretty hard as well. It wasn't easy losing someone, especially someone in your own family. But I knew that it happened every single minute of the day.

Soon it was time to bury him in the ground. It had to have been the hardest thing for me to do, to see him going away for good. But I knew it was for the best and although it may hurt, at least he would be remembered. Remembered as the one who was always there for people. And on his grave stone it said this:

Melros Michael Karashimu

1663-2007

"There Will Never be another Melros"

And with that, we all went home. Its funny how things work out. But we all have got to remember that we only have one life to live. We need to make it the best for not only us, but for those who love us. And that is what Melros did. I can actually say that I'm proud to have been his sister. Goodbye Melros.


End file.
